


and the waves come, on and on

by monsterkiss



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterkiss/pseuds/monsterkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chose her fate of her own free will, and now she must carry it through, whatever the cost. Minako Arisato waits for an end she isn't sure will ever come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the waves come, on and on

Erebus screams like a grieving parent and claws at her body, leaving burning scratches. With her face cast in smooth metal she can’t even flinch, and the pain fades without so much as a mark. She can still feel it, though. The unbearable weight of hurt and sadness and living. It’s happened more times than she can count, and it hasn’t stopped hurting yet.

All she can see are Shadows, and the dark. The swirling, boiling mass of hate and despair lunges up again like a wave, washing against the Seal with the sound of a thousand pleading whispers. She wants more than anything to assuage the feelings the souls that produced such misery, but all she can do from here is stop, let the seal fail.

And that is something she cannot do.

So once again she closes in on herself, tries to block out the sounds. Clings surely to the threads of her bonds back on the other side, like a trail of breadcrumbs to lead her home. She can almost see their faces. Almost feel their determination and strength.

Or maybe she’s just deluding herself. Conjuring up words and faces from half-forgotten memories and wishful thinking. There is no reference point here for the world outside. The suffering Erebus pours against her is eternal and unchanging. A child crying alone for hours until its screams come up red. The creeping feeling of disease in the bones of someone far too young. War. It might have been a day or a hundred years.

In the back of her mind, she can hear the constant litany of Ryoji’s voice, words of praise and adoration and hope, though she wonders if he can even know any more than she does. _This will pass,_ he promises. _The world can change._ She can’t respond, all her words were frozen into the weave of the seal. _They haven’t stopped fighting for you._

She believes it. She just isn’t sure if it’s enough.


End file.
